megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Star Arcana
The Star Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview The Star Arcana is also commonly associated with hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy. In gameplay, the Personas of the Star Arcana commonly excel in Wind or Ice element attacks, but are often vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Personas of the Star Arcana are sometimes astrological figures, but many Star Personas are simply multi-talented figures, or deities with many different spheres of influence. Characters of the Star Arcana embody their arcana's traits of hopefulness and joy. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' The Star Arcana is represented by Ulala Serizawa. ''Persona 3'' The Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Mamoru Hayase, an energetic athlete. The Social Link can only be initiated after the protagonist takes part in the summer competition of whatever sport the protagonist chooses to play (between track, kendo, and swimming). The Star Arcana powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Mamoru, when the protagonist helps to support Mamoru mentally, as well as encouraging him not to give up. Completing Mamoru's Social Link will result in Mamoru giving the protagonist his lucky charm, his father's car key and bestowing the ultimate form of the Star Arcana, Lucifer. ''FES'' A few things change with the Star Arcana in FES. An exclusive Persona was added to the repertoire, Kartikeya and Lucifer is now a Judgment Arcana Persona. Upon completing the Social Link, the protagonist gains access to the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana, Helel, "the light-bearer." ''Portable'' If the Female protagonist is chosen, the Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Akihiko Sanada. To activate it, he must be spoken to after May 25th with a Charm of Level 4 or higher. The plot revolves around Akihiko's brotherly treatment of the female protagonist, generally developing this into more than just something to erase the guilt of his past with. Up until rank 7 of the Social Link, it can't be progressed until October 4th has passed. Afterward, the Social Link can be progressed. At rank 10, Akihiko gives the protagonist a rabbit doll and bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana, Helel. Neko Shogun, a Persona exclusive to Persona 4, and Setanta, appear in Persona 3 Portable as the two weakest Personas of the Star Arcana, starting at Level 19 and 34 respectively. Also in Portable, Mamoru no longer levels up every time you interact with him. ''Persona 4'' The Star Arcana Social Link is represented by Teddie, a resident in the Midnight Channel. It is automatically initiated storyline-wise after the events of Rise Kujikawa's kidnapping. As Teddie's sense of smell is gradually worsening, he laments about his purpose of existence, and his true nature. The protagonist would later comfort Teddie, and after hearing the words of the protagonist, Teddie becomes motivated once more, and creates the Star Arcana Social Link with the protagonist. The Star Arcana Social Link powers up automatically as the story progresses, and by leveling the Star Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Teddie to learn his distinct follow-up move, Bear Claw, where Teddie delivers a flurry of strikes on another active enemy with 100% critical rate. However, the Protagonist must have first struck down a target first. On December 3-6, Teddie comes to terms with his existence as what he is - a Shadow that grew aware of the human thought that created them. The Star Social Link reaches its maximum, and Teddie's Persona evolves into Kamui. The protagonist is bestowed with the ultimate form of the Star Arcana, Helel, the Lightbringer. In Persona 4 Golden, Teddie can unlock a third-tier persona: Kamui-Moshiri.This is done by initiating Social Link meeting at any point after 1/10 if the Star Arcana is at Rank 10. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Star Arcana is represented by Teddie and his Persona, Kintoki-Douji. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Star Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Hifumi Togo, which ranks up as the protagonist interacts with her. In the events of the Star Confidant, the protagonist helps Hifumi with her goal of becoming a professional Shogi player. This Confidant unlocks additional tactics options in battle as it ranks up, such as swapping teammates and improving escape chances. Completing the Star Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Lucifer. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *